You Deserved Better
by TomboyishRandom
Summary: R R: how Draco dealt with Hermiones death. Updated...Kind of... 22/09/2011


**I'm What You've Always Wanted  
Song By SR-71  
Written by: Jaimee Mortimer  
Bolded parts are songs.**

We left hogwarts, tired, happy and maybe even sad, for everyone. You and I, we left together. Happy, sad, every emotion running through our heads. But no, that's not what you told Potter and weasel. You told them that you hated me, you told them that I was nothing but a dirty little prat.

But I knew why, they didn't know about us, about how you liked me all year, and before we left, how you told me you loved me. I can replay the moment in my mind, over and over again, forever.

**I can be as humble as the next guy  
Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside  
I could be every nasty thing, you ever thought a man could be**

I was losing my mind by the moment, every night I thought of you, every  
night I dreamt of you.

~*!Dream!*~

She lay there asleep, as she did every night at midnight, waiting for her lover, Draco to appear. A slight pop always gave her the hint he was here, she heard it not moments later and she sat up, tired as always. As she did he pressed him self in many places up against her and made her lay down  
again. Tonight he was extremely hot, and sweaty as he had been running around the lake again. He only did this every night to get the rest of his energy out.

He flicked his wand and she lay there fully naked in front of him. Her supple breasts, her smooth tan skin, her long brown hair, falling past her shoulders, her smooth legs, right to the tip of her feet.

"'Your father...your father said that whatever you and I had done together, he could do things that were more arousing,' she whispered as he smothered her stomach with kisses.

'Oh?' he murmured as lowered his head further down her body. She looked down at him and he looked into the Hazel eyes and was shocked by what he saw there. Something in them was pulling him in, rendering him completely helpless, under some sort of spell that he didn't understand.

His heart began to pound violently and his breath was coming in short gasps. 'Prove him wrong,' she whispered as if she would never see him again.

He whispered a spell and all his clothes disappeared and he rammed his extremely hard erection into her, back and forth, harder and harder. She started to scream, not with pain, but with pleasure. Not any old scream but his name. She would chant it in a beat, a soothing yet lustful beat.

**they all fall down  
they all fall down  
I can make you see the beauty of a new sun  
or I can be the source of your desperation  
I could be every nasty thing, you ever dreampt a man could be**

She clawed into his back with her perfectly manicured fingers and he would yell in pain as dark red blood oozed out. After awhile he would go numb with pleasure and pain, so it would not matter anymore. Nothing did matter anymore when he was with her. When he was inside her. She screamed louder in ecstasy as he pumped harder and harder into her, making her scream louder and louder, till, nothing.

Their juices mixed as he flopped down onto her. He rolled off and onto the bed next to her. She snuggled in close and rested her head on his rock hard chest. He smiled as she did so and closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber.

~*!End Of Dream!*~

I would dream that every night since the day, so now, I never sleep at all. I know it shall never happen again and I wish it would. I shall forever shake up and throw things at her picture on my wall, and I shall forever throw darts at it.

Why did she have to go? Why did she have to leave me here in what every body calls the easy life? I don't want it, I want another life, a harder life, where I have to earn my own money, where I have to fend for my own family and not for that stupid slut, Pansy Parkinson's. We got married 2 years after school, she got pregnant and we had never screwed each other. I always knew she would cheat on people, but I never thought it would be me.

My life was falling apart. My wife was cheating on me, my kids were running around causing fights and speaking nasty words, my personal money average, one hundred million, was falling, we now had one million. My life was ruined. All because my only true love left, gone forever, never to return.

I shall forever visit her, in my dreams, and soon to be one day of every week, when she gets put in her deep slumber. I remember what potter said was to be on her stone.

'Hermione Annaliese Granger'  
3rd friend of the famous trio  
secret love of many  
and secret love of one forever  
R.I.P

That set me off in many ways as I sat behind him in the leaky cauldron that day. Hermione was my love, forever, and potter was the one and only person who knew how much I loved her and her. He was the one and only person I could trust, yet he passed on a few days later. His friend, his family, everything he had was gone.

So he committed suicide.

He sought Voldemort out and he called out the 'Avada Kedavra' curse, on Harry's command. That too set me off as much as Hermione's, these two people in my life where the only people that cared for me.

My father god bless his hairy ass, died hours before my dear Hermione did. He was killed by Voldemort on orders of Belletrix Lestrange. she found out my father was actually in league with wrong side, the other side, so he killed my father.

**Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted  
yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted  
you can turn away like you don't even see me  
Yea, you can smile like you got something I need  
but every night you go home alone  
and dream about being underneath me**

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Lucious Malfoy, and... me Draco Malfoy. All dead in one week. I Draco Malfoy, Died, Due to heart brake, depression and suicide. I hung my self from my dining room light, with the finest, silkiest forest green rope. I hung there for over a week. The house-elves, never touched me, left me there as monument. But, Ronald Arthur Weasley, god bless him, found me as he was visiting.

Harry Potter told him to be nice to me, and I to him, so we did. He came over to help me through the passing of my family. But yet, no-one was there to help him through mine and others. God rest:

'Hermione Annaliese Granger'  
'Harry James Potter'  
'Lucius Dykelin Malfoy'  
'Draco Lucius Malfoy'

Forever shall there spirits live in others hearts.

Hey, ghosts have hearts, right?


End file.
